High School Ryu, Meko, Temari style
by ShikaTema-Lover1415
Summary: This is a story of Naruto High School with me, Temari and my best friend's character's Meko Rikki and Ryu Kat . Pairings: Shikatema, MekoKiba, RyuKakashi. Don't like don't read.


1Chapter 1 Strange Girls

Temari, Meko, and Ryu (**check out my profile for who ryu and meko are**), stood in front of their new school. Ryu was 21, Temari and Meko were 17, Ryu was their guardian and best friend. Temari and Meko would be enrolling as students while Ryu was the new Trigonometry teacher. Temari looked at Meko and said, "Meko, you wanna just take off and leave Ryu here by herself? I don't wanna go to school with your and my brothers, (**Naruto is Meko's brother**)." Meko nodded. They turned around to run but Ryu caught their arms. "Not gonna happen you two. You've gotta finish high school and if I don't get a job, I can't support you two for the next year. So suck it up, or do I have to use force?" she asked, giving us The Eye. (Trust me, it's scary)

"No! Not the eye! It burns!" Meko said dramatically. She's always been the dramatic one, while Temari was the tough one and Ryu was the calm one. "Meko, can you save the drama? People are looking." Temari asked. Meko shrugged. "Let's get this over with." she said, as the walked toward the front office. They opened it to find 2 boys and a teacher standing in front of someone's desk.

"I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS! YOU THREE ARE CONSTANTLY GETTING IN TROUBLE WITH THE SCHOOL! AND YOU'RE A TEACHER KAKASHI! THIS BETTER BE THE LAST TIME I SEE YOU IN HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL ONE OF YOU!" some one yelled. They all had to plug their ears.

"Umm....excuse me." Ryu said, causing them to turn around and making the guys jaws almost drop. (**Ok now your gonna get a small description of Ryu and Meko and sorry is it takes a little bit**) Shikamaru Nara had a hard time keeping his eyes off the one with her blonde hair in four pony-tails. She was curvy and wore blue jeans, a white tank top that said, 'Bite me Bitch' and a blue jean jacket.

Kiba Inuzuka was practically drooling over the one wearing a cap. She had short blonde hair and was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt with a silver dragon on it. She was a little shorter than the other girls but she was really hot to him. Now Kakashi. Man, he _was_ drooling over Ryu. Her hair was long and black, down to her mid back. She wore a mini skirt with leggings and a purple top and a black jacket over it. (**Okay done back to story**)

"Oh you're the new teacher and students right? Which is which?" Tsunade asked. Ryu pointed to herself. "I'm Ryu, the teacher. The tall one is Temari and the short one is Meko."

"Hey, don't be callin me short! Respect the short people or I will shun you! (Rikki will laterally do this to you in real life)" Meko said to her. Temari had to stifle her laughter as Kiba said, "Well, you are kinda short compared to them."

Ryu and Temari had the 'Oh Shit' look on their faces. They held Meko back as she charged at Kiba. "WHAT?! OH I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! DUDE YOU GOT A DEATH WISH! LET ME AT'EM! LET ME AT'EM!" Meko yelled as he hid behind Shikamaru. "Man, this is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Anyway, here are your schedules and class start in 1 hour. Good luck here." Tsunade said, handing them papers. They thanked them and left the office with three scared/love struck guys. "Man, that Ryu is one hot momma." Kakashi said. "Not as hot as the sh..I mean as Meko." Kiba said, coming out from behind Shikamaru. "Maybe, but man, those are some strange girls."

The girls walked around the school and found out that Temari and Meko had every class together. They sighed with relief and found their first class, English with Asuma.

"Kay, I'll see you two later. Be good and Temari try not to beat any one up. Unless they're sluts." Ryu said, walking off to find her classroom. Temari nodded but when she left she looked at Meko and smirked. "Yeah right." she said and walked in the room. It was filled with a few students. One recognized them immediately.

"MEKO-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted, ambushing his sister with a hug. "Naruto get off! I can't breathe!" Meko said, pushing him off her. He got up and said, "Bout time you guys got here! You have to meet my buds!" he said, dragging them toward the back of the room. "Okay, there's Sasuke, Sakura and they're dating. Neji and Tenten also dating and Hinata whom I'm dating. Guys this is my sister Meko and her BFF Temari."

They all said hi and everything until She came in. "SASUKE! When are you going to dump that bill board brow and go out with me?!" a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail said, draping her arms around Sasuke. Meko looked at Naruto and he said, "Ino. One of the sluts of the school."

"What was that Naruto?!" Ino said coming toward Naruto. Meko stepped in front of him. "You better not hurt my brother." she said, giving Ino a death stare.

"Oh and whose gonna stop me? You?" Ino said, looking at her like an alien. "No but I will. Don't mess with my friends slut." Temari said, drawing Ino's attention to her.

"Well, if Temari isn't as aggressive as usual." a voice said, from behind Ino. "Oh great it's you. Nice to see you two." Temari said, giving them the death stare.

"Ya'll know each other?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded. "Why wouldn't I know my own backstabbing, heartless brothers? Ain't that right Garra, Kankuro?


End file.
